se un belle joune tu fais le chouche
by sakune
Summary: dicen que sufrir es parte de la vida y sin ello no vives la vida pero el se pregunataba cuando iaba dejar de sufrir
1. introduccion

Todo estaba oscuro

-Señores estamos aquí reunidos para hablar del reciente incidente que ocurrió-

-Al parecer una inocencia ha dejado de obedecer a su portador- hablo otro hombre

-Según los informes nuestro exorcista fue emboscado por más de 10 Akumas nivel 1, y dos del nivel 2 y un Noah de quien desconocemos-

-Cuando regreso a la orden su inocencia lo rechazo-se escucho otra voz.

-Hay dos opciones-callo de repente- la primera hacerle estudios al muchacho-callo y prosiguió-o que halla dejado de ser compatible por lo tanto deberá dejar la orden cuanto antes-hubo un largo silencio donde nadie hablo-

-Se escucha una voz-esta decisión se llevara acabo por votación-hubo otro silencio- a favor de que sea investigado-varias personas levantan la mano-que se valla-pasa lo mismo.

-De acuerdo haremos lo que esta acordado la sesión ha acabado-

Una semana despues


	2. Una semana despues

Una semana despues

Afuera de un cuarto se encontraban, Kanda, Lavi, Bookamna , Komui y Tiedoll

-General se puede saber para que me ha traido aquí?-Kanda estaba recargado en la pared con los ojos cerrados.

-yu-kun tranquilo yo tendre mis razones-le sonrie paternalemte.

-Si yu tranquilo no es como si te hubieran traido a voiolarte- rie lavi pasandole un brazo por los hombros.

-callate baka usagi!!!-un leve rubor aparecio en las mejillas de kanda-

-Komui y tiedoll rien-

-Ya es hora-se ollo decir al viejo bookman.

Tras la puerta aprecieron los comandantes de Leverrier

-Pasen-dijo uno de los comandantes.

Todos entraron kanda fue el ultimo en entrar y tras el se cerro la puerta.

-Una voz grave y severa resono por todo el cuarto-KANDA YU-este voltea hacia el comandante-nos han reportado que usted ya no es compatible con la inocencia-a kanda no le sorprendio mas sin embargo le molesto que dijeran que no era compatible si habia un problema entre el y su inocencia pero el estaba seguro de que seguia siendo compatible y su flor se lo recordaba, tiedoll bajo la mirada, komui, lavi y bookman miraban serios todo lo que ocurria, kanda esperaba que la reaccion de los comandantes fuera hecharlo de la orden por lo ahora dicho sin embargo-por lo tanto hemos decidido que estaras a base de estudios y experimentos para ver la causa –Kanda mas que sorprendido le enojo , lavi quedo estuprefacto por lo dicho anteriormente, komui estaba de que no se la creia, tiedoll empezó a llorar (sakune: como siempre xD ) y bookman no le importo en lo mas minimo.

-Muy furioso grito-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡sere su rata de laboratorio!!!!! Estan un equivocados si cren que accederé- se dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir pero una voz lo detuvo.

-No es una pregunta-dijo Leverrier con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

-QUE?-Kanda voltea

-Que no es una pregunta, asi que porfavor exorcita kanda yu, mas bien experimento 886. ( sakune: me dolio hasta el alma escribir eso T-T)

Kanda al escuchar tal cosa quizo agarrar a Leverrier a golpes mas no pudo ya uqe cuando iba a tirarsele ensima komui y tiedoll lo agarraron.

-Kanda calmate-le dice tiedoll

Kanda bruscamente se suelta del agarre de tiedoll y komui, se dio media vuelta dispuesto a ire se.

-Yu kanda mañana a primera hora empezaran sus estudios-dijo como ultimo avizo uno de los comandantes.

Kanda avanzo hacia la puerta la abrio pero antes volteo la cabeza- muéranse putos bastardos-y salio azotando la puerta.

Las horas pasaron y lavi no encontraba a kanda.

-Lavi!!-se escucha a lo lejos mas lavi no lo escucho ya que iba muy concentrado buscando a kanda-lavi, lavi , LAVI!!!-lavi cayo al piso ya uqe le grito en oido , allen lo habia alcanzado pero este no se habia dado cuenta.

-Allen-dice un poco desconcertado

-Que haces?-pregunta el albino

-Busco a kanda, sabes donde esta?-se para-

-Hace unas horas lo vi pasando hacia alla pero iba muy cabreado-allen voltea a donde estaba lavi pero este ya se habia ido

-Si que tenia prisa espero que no lo moleste y sino que salga vivo, bueno ire a comer- se va a la cafeteria.

Lavi corrio todo lo que pudo haci ala direccion cuando allen le dijo pero no lo encontro.

Paso la tarde hasta llegar la noche lavi se desespero y subio a la azotea, se sentó y empezó a maldecirse, pero sus maldiciones no duraron mucho ya que escucho sollozos que provenian del otro lado de una pared, lavi curioso se levanto y fue hacia el ruido, cuando llego se sorprendio al ver a kandasus rodillas pegadas a su pecho y escondiendo la cabeza entre ellas ( sakune: perdonen la vdd pero necesito algo de drama xD) lavi lo abrazo y lo acurruco entre sus brasos, kanda por insitinto se dejo abrasar sin saber quien lo abrasaba , pero se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se separo de el se paro ys e volteo.

-Que te pasa baka usagi? – dijo kanda dandole la espalda a lavi

-Yu por que llorabas?-pregunta levantadose tambien y mirandolo fijamente.

-No estaba llorando-

-Claro que si-se aserca a el y lo abraza desde la espalda-

-Ya te dije que no lloraba- se suelta de el- tsk me voy –se voltea pasa lavi y sale de la azotea-

-Yu –susurra al viento- te amo-cierra si ojo mientras la suave brisa mueve sus cabellos rojizos.

Lavi se quedo en la azotea viendo como su amor se aleja de el (sakun: hablando retóricamente) lavi tiempo atrás se habia dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el japones, sabia que debia tener cuidado ya que si bookman se enteraba cosas muy feas pasarian.

Mientras tanto Kanda que habia salido de aquel lugar se dirigio a su habitación a pensar, el ah estado sintiedo atracción hacia el bookman jr. Sin embargo se niega a creer que fuera amor o algo parecido aparte en todo caso no podrian estar juntos alemos no como pareja no felices.


End file.
